


Keyword: Trying

by breadslice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadslice/pseuds/breadslice
Summary: The smell of something burning in the air is what wakes Kyungsoo up that morning. Either the building is on fire or Baekhyun is trying to cook breakfast again, and if the empty space on the bed beside Kyungsoo is anything to go by, the only deadly peril he's going to have to face is his boyfriend's culinary skills.





	Keyword: Trying

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'll keep this short: thanks for giving this work a chance. enjoy!

The smell of something burning in the air is what wakes Kyungsoo up that morning. Either the building is on fire or Baekhyun is trying to cook breakfast again, and if the empty space on the bed beside Kyungsoo is anything to go by, the only deadly peril he's going to have to face is his boyfriend's culinary skills. He gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, where Baekhyun looks more like a kicked puppy every time he has to flip one of his pancakes, which are already burned past the point of human consumption.

“Baby, I know you love me,” Kyungsoo says as he sneaks up on Baekhyun and hugs him from behind, burying his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. His hair smells slightly like burned pancakes now, too, but his body is warm and welcoming in Kyungsoo's arms, so he doesn't mind. “You don't need to set our apartment on fire to prove it. I’m not a hopeless romantic.”

Baekhyun sets the pan down and whines with his head thrown back. He's putting on the full show. “It's just that you always cook breakfast for us, so I wanted to make it for you for a change.”

He smiles, however, when Kyungsoo pecks him on the cheek. “Is this why you turned off my alarm this morning?” He sways them softly through the kitchen, away from the oven. Baekhyun squirms in his hold so he's able to face his boyfriend when his back hits the countertop. “So you could make me breakfast in bed?”

Baekhyun fake gasps, his pretty hands rising from Kyungsoo's shoulders to cover his gaping mouth. “You were awake the whole time and you just waited for me to murder our breakfast with my own two hands?” He’s pouting now, but Kyungsoo knows he's not actually offended. “What an evil boyfriend I have.”

“I did fall asleep again later, and I wanted to see you try.” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose up. “Thousandth time's the charm?”

“You're so mean!” Just when Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun's face can't get any droopier, he does it again. “You're— so— mean— to— me!” Kyungsoo punctuates each one of his boyfriend's words with kisses on his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and pouty lips. When he's done, Baekhyun can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> my native language isn't english, so feedback regarding my grammar (and feedback in general) is always appreciated! thank you again. i hope you had fun reading this, bye! hit me up at @solosibs on twitter if you want a new friend (i certainly do)


End file.
